Lean On you
by YeoniKim
Summary: Hunkai•Chankai•Chanbaek Kim kai adalah Model tercantik nomer 1 dikorea ia memiliki hubungan cinta bersama park chanyeol tapi ternyata ia harus mengalami patah hati,karena kehadiran orang ketiga dihubungannya,Tapi saat kedatangan Oh sehun membuat kehidupan cintanya penuh warna Don't like don't read
1. chapter 1

**Lean on You**

Cast : Kim kai~Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol~Byun Baekhyun

Kim kai atau biasa dipanggil kai,kai adalah seorang gadis cantik berusia 20tahun yang memiliki rambut lurus panjang sebahu berwarna hitam pekat mengkilau,kai model tercantik nomor 1 dikorea ,begitu banyak majalah kai ,dan iklan yang dibintanginya ,apalagi kai juga adlh anak dari seorang kaya raya,Kim Jae in adalah ayah kai seorang presdir Mall ZEUS ,termasuk Mall terbesar yang ada diseoul,dan Kim Je ni eomma kai seorang disainer terkenal dikorea,tapi sesibuk apapun orang tuanya ,orang tuanya selalu ada disaat kai butuh,kai seperti seorang gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia,kai selalu dimanja oleh eomma dan appanya ,karena kai telah membanggakan kedua orang tuanya.

kai sudah siap ,saat ini dia terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan dress sepaha berwarna redvelvet ,sepatu boot hitam yg cocok dengan baju yg ia pakai ,dan ditambah rambut curly serta bibir yang berwarna merah merona menambah kecantikan nya,kai sungguh menggoda dan sangat memikat hati para pria,dia tersenyum manis melihat dirinya dicermin sambil berkata.

'tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri kim kai..'

"Noona apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya potografer kepada kai, kai mengganggukan kepalanya, kai melakukan sesi pemotretan Majalah Ceći ,kai kali ini harus berpasangan dengan seorang namja yang bernama Oh sehun Model terkenal juga asal korea

Sehun sangat terpesona melihat model cantik didepan nya, yang bernama kim kai ,mereka kini akan melakukan sesi pemotretan didlm studio ,potografer mengarahkan gaya yg cocok untuk mereka berdua ,setelah beberapa gaya sudah di ambil,dan potografer rasa sudah cukup gambarnya

karena sehun dan kai sangat cocok dlm menciptakan cemistry nya,padahal mereka berdua baru saja pertama kali bekerja sama.

"Terima kasih Oh sehun dan Kim kai,semua nya berjalan dengan lancar dan hasil nya sangat bagus" Setelah potografer nya menundukkan badan nya sejenak dengan hormat,semua rekan kerja disitu memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Oh sehun dan Kim kai

"Ne" Kai membalas dengan tersenyum dan menundukan badannya sejenak ,sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kai.

Keadaan studio sudah sepi ,tinggalah kai yang sedang berjalan menuju parkir

"Kau akan langsung pulang kai?"Tanya sehun sambil mensjajarkan langkah nya dengan kai yang kini berjalan sendiri menuju parkiran,kai hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke wajah sehun

"bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"sehun menghela napasnya kini kai menatap wajah sehun kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan sehun

"Mobilku sepertinya harus dibawa ke bengkel,aku ingin naik taksi tapi ini sudah malam" ucap sehun lagi dengan nada melas yg dibuat buat,kini mereka berdua sudah berada didepan mobil kai,kai menghentikan langkah nya ,dan menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab ucapan sehun

"Baiklah" jawab kai dengan singkat,kemudian kai mengambil kunci mobil yang berada ditasnya

"Terima kasih kai ,aku telah berhutang kepadamu" sehun langsung menangkap kunci yg dilempar oleh kai,sehun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung

"Karena kau telah berutang padaku ,balas saja hari ini juga ,kau saja yg menyetir ,aku sangat lelah"

dengan lemas kai berjalan menuju pintu mobil,sehun tersenyum memandang kai yg sudah masuk kedlm mobil,tanpa membantah sehun langsung mengikuti kai dan membawa laju mobil kai ke apartemennya

Selama perjalanan kai dan sehun hanya diam ,pandangan kai hanya tertuju pada luar kaca mobil saja tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun,sehun merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini,apalagi sehun sebentar bentar melihat kai yg tidak mengangkat telfon nya yg berkali kali bunyi ,hanya melihat nama panggilan tapi tidak di angkat oleh kai ,pandangan kai langsung teralih lagi dari hpnya,akhirnya sehun buka suara

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonmu?"tanya sehun dengan heran, matanya tetap fokus ke depan sambil menyetir mobil

"Seseorang yang tidak penting" kai tetap acuh

Drrrtt ,drrtt

Kai menatap layar hpnya yang menyala sebuah pesan dari pacarnya,kai berdecih,dia sangat kesal dengan seorang pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun,belakangan ini pacarnya selalu sibuk ,tidak,bahkan sangat sibuk dan pasti itu karena waktunya sudah dihabiskan berdua bersama baekhyun,kai mengehela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya membuka pesan dari kekasihnya.

Sehun POV

aku menatap kai yang langsung mematikan handphonenya setelah membaca sebuah pesan masuk yang entah dari siapa aku tidak tau. aku memperhatikan raut wajah kai yang tidak terlihat senang.

"Sudah sampai" aku menghentikan mobil kai didepan mansion nya,kai langsung menatap ke arah ku

"Terima kasih kai , kau telah mengizinkanku untuk menumpang dimobilmu" ku lihat kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum,senyum yang amat manis, tak lupa aku membalas senyum nya ,baru saja aku hendak keluar sebelum akhirnya tangan kai menahan lengan ku, Aku langsung menatap wajah kai dengan bingung,seperti nya kai gelisah 'kenapa'

#Kai POV

aku menahan lengan sehun sebelum dia pergi,aku sangat gelisah antara bilang atau tidak ,suasana malam ini membuat ku tidak nyaman aku ingin pulang ke apartemen ku tapi aku sangat lelah dan malas ditambah hati ku sangat buruk gara gara kekasihku

'Akhh bagaimana ini,sudahlah aku harus berani lagi pula hanya malam ini'

"Sehun?"

"hmm?"

"Izinkan aku untuk menginap sehari saja dimansion mu,aku sangat lelah ,aku tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen ku"

"Baiklah,aku tidak keberatan kau menginap disini,lagi pula aku hanya tinggal sendiri dimansion ini"

aku menghela nafas lega,kemudian aku bersama sehun masuk kedalam mansion mewahnya

 **autors Pov**

~~~~~~

Chanyeol sedang bergelut mesra diatas ranjang bersama baekhyun ,gadis imut yang sudah menjadi simpanannya selama 2 bulan,entah apa yang membuat nya lupa diri pada kekasihnya saat sudah bersama dengan baekhyun,gadis imut itu tersenyum sambil membelai manja wajah chanyeol,Chanyeol sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang dirinya yang berselingkuh bersama baekhyun, karena kai si kekasihnya chanyeol itu membebaskan nya, karena kai pikir chanyeol hanya mencari kesenangan semata mengingat chanyeol yang kesepian akibat kai yang selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan nya yang menjadi seorang model. Chanyeol mengambil hpnya yang terletak di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur king sizenya,chanyeol mengumpat dengan kesal tidak didapatinya balasan pesan dari kai

'Sungguh menyebalkan , Ini sudah malam ,dimana dia sekarang!' Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan baekhyun

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizenya ,chanyeol menoleh ,kemudian dia seperti terhipnotis menatap baekhyun yang hanya memakai tanktop dan dan hotpants berwarna sama yaitu merah

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" Baekhyun membuyarkan tatapan chanyeol yang menatap tubuhnya dengan intens

"Ah.. tidak jadi,tadinya aku ingin menemui kai,tapi ku pikir dia sudah pulang ke apartemen nya dan sudah tidur jg" Chanyeol duduk diranjang sambil merangkul pinggang baekhyun dengan kepala menyender didada nya ,baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya kemudian dibelainya rambut chanyeol

"Ya sudah.. lagi pula pasti dia kecapean,dan beri sedikit waktu agar kai unnie bisa beristirahat"

Uhh chanyeol menghela nafasnya menanggapi sikap baekhyun yang sangat perhatian pada kai ,andai saja kau tahu itu,Ah tidak kai itu tau sikap baekhyun padanya,karena baekhyun selalu menunjukkan sikap baiknya itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk ,kemudian dibawa nya lagi baekhyun tidur bersama nya dan bergelut lagi didalam selimutnya

~~~~~~~~

Sehun menatap kai yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya,ia menyibakan rambut hitam mengkilap kai, yang menghalangi bibirnya

Dengan sabar sehun mengguncangkan bahu kai ,agar bangun dari tidurnya tidak lama kai akhirnya bangun ia membuka matanya perlahan sambil menggeliat

"Eungghh, Ah kau..." dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar ,kemudian kai duduk dari tidurnya,dan melihat sehun yang sedang berjongkok didepan nya

"terima kasih sehun telah mengizinkan ku menginap disini,kemarin aku sangat malas sekali pulang keapartemenku"

"Tidak apa apa,ya sudah lupakan saja" ucap sehun,kai membulatkan matanya kaget karena sehun merapikan dan mengelus rambut kai dengan lembut,pipi kai bersemu merah

"Emhh se-sehun?"panggil kai dengan gugup

"Ya?" Jawabnya dengan muka datar kemudian sehun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kai,ah tidak lagi lagi kai dibuat kaget sekaligus bingung

'Aishh apa yang dia pikirkan!'

"Sehun ah aku mau mandi"kai berlari kecil mengejar sehun yang sedang berjalan ke dapur

"Ya sudah sana" ucap sehun yang sedang membelakangi kai sambil mengambil kotak susu dikulkas lalu meminum nya

"Baiklah"kai kemudian berbalik hendak mandi ,tapi sebelum dia hendak ke kamar mandi dia mengambil pakaian dimobil nya

•

Setelah selesai kai mandi dan berdandan,dia berjalan ke sofa mengambil tas nya,sehun sedang sarapan dimeja makan dia memperhatikan kai betapa cantiknya , dengan rambut yang digerai memakai baju kemeja yang dibawahnya tidak dikancing tapi di ikat diatas pusar nya melihatkan tubuh langsing sexy nya kai,dan memakai rok span diatas lutut setelah mengambil tas,kai berjalan ke arah pintu

"Terima kasih banyak sehun" ucap kai berbalik menghadap sehun dan tersenyum manis, sehun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum,kai membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangan kepada sehun,sehun hanya tersenyum

"Sama sama" ucap sehun pelan ,kai sudah berlalu pergi dan menutup pintunya

Kai menghampiri chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen nya,chanyeol menoleh ke arah kai langsung chanyeol memeluk kai sangat erat,Sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang,kai membalas pelukan chanyeol

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat dia melepaskan pelukan nya,kai tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"Aku juga,Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah seminggu ini kita tidak berkencan ,apa kau bahagia bersama baekhyun" Ucap kai lirih diakhir kalimatnya,chanyeol mengangguk dengan senang,dia tidak mengerti bahwa itu membuat kai terluka ,kai kembali tersenyum untuk menutupi sakit hatinya setidaknya dia tidak ingin menangis didepan pria ini

"Syukurlah" ucap kai sambil menekan pin apartemennya ,pintu sudah terbuka

"ayo masuk" chanyeol langsung mengikuti dibelakang kai,kai berjalan ke arah dapur

"Duduklah aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu" chanyeol menurut ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa ,tidak lama kemudian chanyeol menerima minuman kaleng dari tangan kai,kai jg mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanyeol ,kai kini menghadap kan tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol,chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama

"Kau sangat cantik sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut kai dengan sayang

"Kau selalu saja menggoda ku" Ucap kai sambil meraih tangan chanyeol yang mengelus rambutnya,chanyeol memandang wajah kai intens

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." kai menjeda kata nya ,chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menunggu perkataan kai

Clingg'

Hp chanyeol berbunyi ia langsung mengambil hp disakunya,setelah dilihat dia langsung beranjak bangun dari duduknya kai menatap chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Aku harus pergi ,jaga dirimu baik baik yaa" ucap chanyeol tak lupa ia mengecup kening kai sebelum berlalu pergi

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan yang ingin ku katakan yeol" kai menatap punggung chanyeol yang terus berjalan meninggalkan nya

"Lain kali saja ,aku harus menjemput baekhyun" ucap chanyeol tanpa berbalik melihat kai

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini yeol" Ucap nya dengan lirih ,chanyeol sudah tidak ada dihadapan nya lagi , tidak terasa airmata nya jatuh kepipinya ,ia merangkul lutut nya dan menangis disana ,dia benar benar terluka ,yah kai tau ini semua salahnya dari awal menyetujui pengakuan chanyeol bersama baekhyun, dugaan kai salah kai pikir baekhyun hanya untuk main main tapi ternyata dia yang dipermainkan,ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara isak tangis kai yang begitu tersedu sedu

"Ahh eomma hikss..ke-kenapa hatiku sangat sakit"

Dia sangat marah disela isak tangisnya tidak ada yang perlu diharapkan lagi,sekarang ia hanya mengharapkan eomma nya berada disampingnya dan menenangkan nya.

Manager kai dengan tergesa gesa menghampiri produser Lee majalah cèci yang tengah memperhatikan para karyawan bekerja dibagian tugas nya masing masing, Produser yang bermaga lee itu menoleh ke manager kai dengan bingung karena kedatangan nya

"Maaf pak,Noona kim kai tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan hari ini" Produser lee langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut

"Apa ?! Memang nya ada apa dengan nya?! Kita kan sudah sepakat dan membuat kontrak kau malah seenaknya mengatur ngatur" ucap produser lee sambil menujuk manager lee tidak terima

"Maafkan kami sekali lagi,karena Noona kim kai sedang dirawat dirumah sakit Hangnim Produser lee.." produser lee menghela nafasnya berat saat mengetahui kai dirawat

"Baiklah ,tidak apa apa ,kita batalkan saja hari ini ,aku tidak akan menggantikan dia dengan model lain" manager kai memangguk dan tersenyum senang kemudian ia menundukkan badan nya

"Terima kasih" produser lee tersenyum kemudian manager kai berlalu pergi

"Ya ampun sayang ..kenapa kau bisa dirawat seperti ini sih,kau benar benar tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan mu ya!"ucap Kim je ni in~eomma kai, kai yang mendengar eomma nya kesal hanya tersenyum lirih,dilihat mata kai yang berkaca kaca membuat eomma nya malah kebingungan dan khawatir

"Kau kenapa kai,apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kim je ni sambil mengelus kepala kai dengan sayang ,Tidak kuat lagi kai menahan airmata nya akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipinya

"eomma~"panggil kai dengan suara sangat lirih dada nya teramat sesak,dia menangis tersedu dipelukan kim je ni

"Iya sayang? Ceritakan pada ku,apa yang terjadi?jangan membuat eomma penasaran" ucap jeni sangat lembut dia sangat sayang kepada anak satu satunya ini ,anak yang tumbuh yang menjadi gadis cantik ,imut,yang memiliki sifat periang ,humoris,jahil ,tapi kini membuat kim jae in bingung karena sifat aslinya hilang tiba tiba

"Apa chanyeol menyakitimu?"tanya jeni dengan tajam,ya seorang ibu sangat kuat batin nya tiba tiba saja ia teringat kekasih kai ,jeni memegang bahu kai dan menengadahkan kan wajah kai ,kai mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan terakhir eomma nya itu,je ni menghela nafas

'Sudah kuduga'batin nyaa

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkan dia ,pria di dunia tidak hanya dia saja ,dan tidak mungkin hanya chanyeol saja yang menyukaimu,pasti banyak pria diluar sana yg menyukaimu" jae in berusaha menenangkan kai

"Mana anakku yang terkenal periang jahil dan nakal ?! masa tiba tiba jadi seperti ini hanya karena satu orang pria" ucap kim jae in sambil menyubit pipi kai dengan gemas ,uhh hati kai langsung luluh mendengar kata kata eommanya dia senang sekali dengan kim jeni

"Yak eomma!.. appo"Ucap kai sambil mengelus pipinya dengan wajah cemberut ,kai membuat eomma nya terkekeh senang ,melihat betapa cantik dan lucunya saat kai sedang cemberut ,mereka berbicara penuh canda tak ada kesedihan lg dihati kai saat kim jeni bersama nya.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka kim jeni dan kai langsung menoleh terlihat lah cowok tampan ,tinggi ,yang memiliki kulit putih pucat berjalan menghampiri mereka,kim jeni sampai membulatkan matanya kaget sekaligus kagum ,Kai hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan pria itu saat pria itu tersenyum pada kai.

 _Annyeonghaseyo~_ _Terima kasih yang udah baca dan berkunjung ,Mohon maaf kalo ada salah kata alias typo :'v ini pertama kali nya bikin ff jadi butuh kritik,saran dari kalian :)_

 _Terima kasihh_

 _saranghae~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean on you**

Chapter 2

happy reading~

previous.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka kim jeni dan kai langsung menoleh terlihat lah namja tampan ,tinggi ,yang memiliki kulit putih pucat berjalan menghampiri mereka,kim jeni sampai membulatkan matanya kaget sekaligus kagum ,Kai hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan namja tersebut.

'Oh sehun'

Sehun kini berdiri disamping kim jeni ,kemudian membungku kan badannya sejenak memberi hormat, Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada kim jeni.

"Sehunn" sehun menoleh saat dipanggil kim jeni

"Tolong jaga kai yaa" Kai mengangkat satu alis nya bingung,sehun hanya diam saja tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa mommy?" tanya kai

"Mommy harus menghadiri fashion show untuk menampilkan desain terbaru mommy 1 jam lagi,kau tidak ada teman nya kn tadi,dan kebetulan sehun datang, jadi sehun bisa menemanimu sekarang"

"Hmm baiklah ,jangan lupa menghubungiku ya mommy , sampaikan salam ku untuk daddy aku sangat merindukan nya" kim jeni langsung memeluk kai ,dan menggangguk kemudian dilepaskan pelukannya

"Tentu saja sayang.. jaga dirimu baik baik ya" tidak lupa kim jeni mengecup kening kai dengan lembut,mengelus lembut kepalanya sayang, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi setelah berpamitan juga dengan sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk tersenyum mengiyakan.

saat orang tua kai sudah keluar ,tinggalah mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Hai gadis cantik ,kau sakit apa?" tanya sehun sambil menggoda kai,pipi kai bersemu merah malu ,sangat lucu

"Hmm.. Hanya sakit biasa,Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh sampai terlalu cape,jadi aku perlu istirahat yang cukup" ucap kai dengan lembut,sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di depan ranjang kai

"Hari ini kan ada photoshoot ,kenapa kau malah kesini?" sehun menoleh ke wajah kai

"Memang nya kenapa kalo aku kesini? tidak boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh,kan aku hanya bertanya,kau malah bertanya balik yang tidak jelas" jawab kai

"Dibatalkan" ucap sehun datar

"kenapa?"

"karena produser lee hanya menginginkan model tercantik nomor 1 dikorea yang sedang menjadi tranding topik tahun ini" Sehun menyeringai ke arah kai

"kau harus tau kalo aku tidak menyangka bisa photoshoot dengan nya" ucap sehun yang tersenyum ~ jelas saja menggoda kai

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum malu

"Memang nya siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya kai pura pura tidak tau

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya sehun dengan tampang so seriusnya~

"Tidak" kai menggelang

"Ck ck ck..! Kau sangat ketinggalan jaman" sehun menggeleng tak percaya,kai hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa

"Dia adalah Kim Kai, aku sangat menyukainya dari dulu,aku berharap bisa photoshoot dengan nya karena aku juga seorang model jadi pantas dong berharap seperti itu ,hehe.." ucap sehun terkekeh "dan akhirnya tercapai harapan ku..."

"Ahh benarkah ?? sehun sshi sayang sekali... tapi kai tidak berharap photoshoot bersamamu asal kau tau itu" ucap kai meledek sehun ,sehun langsung nunjuk kai tidak terima

"Yakk"protes sehun

cklekk,pintu ruangan terbuka ,mata kai dan sehun langsung tertuju pada siapa yang telah datang,Dokter han hyo joo masuk bersama suster.

"nyonya kim kai anda sudah dibolehkan pulang" kai tersenyum senang

"terima kasih dokter,syukurlah aku tidak sampai diinfus,atau berlama lama disini" dokter han hyo joo mengangguk dan tersenyum senang

sangat manis' pikir sehun

setelah berpamitan pada kai dan sehun yang ada disitu ,dokter han hyo joo keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

kai pun mengemasi barang nya,dibantu oleh sehun,setelah selesai mengemasi barang, sehun mengantarkan kai pulang ke apartemen nya.

~~~

Kai sedang menunggu chanyeol disebuah cafe,karena kai sendiri yg menyuruh chanyeol datang ,kai memakai kacamata hitam dan topi,karena dia takut ada wartawan sekaligus orang yang mengenalinya ,jadi heboh karena dia walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi karena ini pertama kalinya ia keluar,tidak naik mobil ,dan tanpa manager.

seseorang memanggil kai ,kai yang semula asik memainkan ponsel nya kini mencari sumber suara

#Kai POV

'Chanyeol' aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara ,tapi setelah apa yang ku lihat membuat ku menjadi lemas, aku menatap lirih melihat chanyeol bersama baekhyun 'kenapa dia mengajak baekhyun?'

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk didepanku ,tanpa basa basi aku langsung mengatakan kepadanya

"aku ingin putus dengan mu"

 **Autors POV**

wajah chanyeol langsung menganggap tidak percaya,begitu pun dengan baekhyun,Sampai kai mengulangi kata nya lagi

" aku ingin PUTUS,sudah jelas bukan?"

"baiklah ,ku anggap diam mu itu ,YA" kai pun meninggalkan chanyeol ,langkah kai terhenti karena chanyeol menggenggamnya

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu" jawab chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan kai, Awal nya kai agak kaget mendengar jawabannya ,tapi kemudian Kai tersenyum senang

"hmm ,oke" kai pun langsung meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun ,baekhyun hanya terdiam kaget melihat hal itu ,'mudah sekali mengakhiri hubungan nya' gumam baekhyun sangat pelan

~~~

kai sangat sibuk hari ini ,dia harus melakukan photoshoot majalah Cèci,semua orang distudio selalu memuji kai,ya semua orang ... bagaimana tidak kai mengubah tatanan rambutnya yang awalnya panjang lurus berwarna hitam menjadi dicurly dan berwarna coklat pirang, make up yang tidak tebal hanya bibir nya yang merah cerahh, cantik sekali sangat cantik dan manis ,apalagi saat kai menyunggingkan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Noona ,boleh kah aku minta foto bersama mu" Seorang namja tampan menghampiri kai yang sedang duduk,karena waktu photoshoot sudah selesai

"boleh" kai tersenyum ke namja tampan itu, namja itu langsung mengambil ponselnya

"terima kasih noona,kau sangat cantik"namja itu sangat senang setelah mendapatkan senyuman kai sebagai jawaban ,namja tampan itu berlalu pergi.

"ck ck ck dasarrr bocah" ucap kai menggelengkan kepalanya,yeoni kim~Manager kai , menghampiri kai

"ada apa?" tanya kai

"Lihatlah artikel ini" yeoni menujukkan tab nya

"Kim kai sangat cantik dan manis dengan tampilan barunya' " ucap kai membaca artikel yang tertulis.

"ck lucu sekali yaa ,kenapa hanya aku begini saja sangat ramai dibicarakan"

"yak! tentu saja nyonya kau kan model terkenal" protes manager kai "pasti semua orang sangat iri dengan ku" kai menatap bingung ke manager nya

"memang nya kenapa?" tanya kai

"aku selalu bisa dekat dengan mu" ucap yeoni tersenyum senang

"yakk! tentu saja kau kan manager ku" protes kai, yeoni terkekeh

"hehe benar jugaa"

Kai tertawa mendengar pengakuan managernya,kemudian kai mendapat pesan dari seseorang,kai tersenyum sendiri saat membacanya.

"kenapa nyonya?" ucap yeoni bingung

"tidak apa apa,kosongkan jadwal ku setelah ini ,oke" saat berucap itu kai berlalu pergi

"hmm,OKE" ucap manager kai setengah berteriak,dan tersenyum.

~~~

Sabtu sore ini kai jalan jalan bersama sehun yang telah menjadi kekasihnya,kai memeluk lengan kiri sehun , mereka jadian setelah kai dan chanyeol putus hari 3 yang lalu kesempatan kai yang single itulah sehun berani menyatakan perasaan nya dengan sungguh sungguh.

sehun terus memandangi wajah kai dari samping yang terlihat senang sambil melihat ke bawah tepatnya ke sepatu ,kai tatapi bergantian sepatunya dia dan sehun,Couple berwarna biru muda. kai menatap wajah sehun dan tersenyum.

"kau senang?"kai mengangguk ,tapi kemudian kai membulatkan matanya ,sampai menjilat bibirnya,sehun langsung mengikuti pandangan kai

ada Lolipop besar berbentuk hati, yang tertata rapi dimeja,sangat menggugah selera kai untuk ingin mengemut lolipop itu,kai melepaskan tangannya dipelukan lengan sehun, dan berlari kecil,sehun sampai mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kai seperti anak kecil,sehun pun mengikuti kai

"Chagi~ahh aku pengen ini ,pengennn !" Ucap kai sangat manjaa sambil menujuk lolipop didepannya, Wanita paruh baya yang jual lolipop itu kaget tidak percaya bahwa yang didepan nya ini Kai.

"Ini harga nya berapa ajhuma?" penjual yang dipanggil ajhuma itu tiba tiba meraih tangan kanan kai, wajahnya sangat senang,kai mengangkat alis nya bingung 'ada apa?'

"Kau Kim kai kn? aishh yeppeugo ,gwiyeobda" ucap nya sambil menyeringai, sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah si ajhuma

kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis,si ajhuma itu melepaskan tangan kai dan mengambil lolipop

"ini untuk mu, gratisss" ajhuma itu menyodorkan lolipop didepan kai

"wahh benarkah?" ajhuma mengangguk mantap

"terima kasih ajhuma ,kau baik sekali" kai kemudian memandang sehun

"ajhuma mau foto dengan ku tidak ?" ajak kai,sedangkan ajhuma menatap kai tidak percaya

"apa boleh?"

"tentu saja" Ajhuma itu langsung mengambil ponsel nya dan akhirnya dapat foto selfi bersama kai.

"Dan ini juga untukmu" ajhuma memberikan lolipop juga untuk sehun,sehun menerima nya dengan senang hati

"kamshamnida ajhuma" ucap kai dan sehun bersamaan ,kemudian kai melambaikan tangan nya kepada ajhuma dan berlalu pergi,ajhuma tersenyum merekah sangat senang,kemudian ia memandangi foto selfi nya bersama kai, ajhuma sangat senang dan tidak percaya.

~~~

Gosip beredar meluas dikota seoul yang ditimpakan untuk kai dan Oh sehun ,bagaimana tidak model yang terkenal tercantik nomor 1 korea itu sedang dibicarakan hangat diberbagai media ,bahwa kai memiliki seorang kekasih, yang bernama Oh sehun.

Berawal dari fans kai yang mengungah sebuah foto diakun instagram nya ,foto kai yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan mengemut lolipop bersama sehun, terlihat dari raut wajah kai yang tersenyum senang begitu pun dengan sehun,fans kai itu menulis caption

 _*bagaimana tanggapan kalian teman? Kalau menurutku mereka cocok sekali ,karena mereka sangat romantis saat aku melihat langsung,aku sampai tidak percaya,Si cantik kim kai sangat romantis bersama si Tampan Oh sehun,dibalik layarnya*_

Sehingga karena itulah membuat para fans kai dan fans sehun yang lain dibuat heboh, tidak ada perdebatan masalah hubungan nya ,justru banyak yang menyukai

~~~

kai terlihat sangat manja pada sehun sampai sampai ini kesekian kalinya kai menginginkan sesuatu

"topi! Chagi~ahh lihat lah topi couple itu" pandangan sehun mengikuti telunjuk kai ,kai memanyunkan bibir nya menatap sehun "ayo kita beli"

"hmm ..kita sudah beli banyak kai sayang" sehun mengangkat belanjaan yang dibawanya 'iya sih sangat banyak'gumam kai

"tapi aku pengen !!" ucap kai memaksa ,tanpa menunggu sehun menjawab, kai meninggalkan sehun dan memasuki toko topi itu

"akhh dasarrr" gerutu sehun sebal sampai mengacak acak rambut nya, Tidak lama kai membeli nya kai menghampiri sehun ,kai merapikan rambut sehun dan menyibakan kebelakang sebelum akhirnya memakai kan topi.

"sangat tampan" sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"ya sudah ,ayo kita pulang"ajak sehun,kai langsung memeluk lengan sehun

"aku tidak mau pulang" ucap kai menyeringai

"kenapa" tanya sehun datar

"ayo kita beli eskrim dulu baru kita pulang" sehun menatap mata kai tajam.. eh tapi kai langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan sehun ,kai menyeringai melihat muka sebal sehun

"iya iya,tapi kau jangan berlari seperti itu aku lelah" ucap sehun pasrah,kai tersenyum lucu melihat sehun,kai pun berjalan menghampiri sehun kemudian sehun membuka tangan nya meminta kai untuk memeluknya. kai memeluk nya erat.

~~~

kai sudah sampai dimansion megahnya Oh sehun,karena kai ingin menginap di mansion sehun malam ini,setelah mandi dan mengganti baju sehun menghampiri kai disofa ruang tv

"sayang.." panggil sehun ,kai menoleh ke arah sehun yang sebelum nya fokus ke tv

"iya?"kemudian tangan kiri sehun memegang tengkuk kai dan menarik pelan mendekati wajahnya,dan menghapus jarak wajah mereka, kai memejamkan matanya saat sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut ,sehun pun memenjamkan matanya menikmati manisnya bibir tebal kai.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Terima kasih chingu ,tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, eh tapi kayanya dilanjutnya kalo kalian suka sama cerita ini.oiya Di ff ini aku lebih banyakin hunkai nyaa..**

 **jangan lupa review nya ya sangat dibutuhkan**.

 **lanjut atau ngga nih(?) bingung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean on You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Previous.**

kai sudah sampai dimansion megahnya Oh sehun,karena kai ingin menginap di mansion sehun malam ini,setelah mandi dan mengganti baju sehun menghampiri kai disofa ruang tv

"sayang.." panggil sehun ,kai menoleh ke arah sehun yang sebelum nya fokus ke tv

"iya?"kemudian tangan kiri sehun memegang tengkuk kai dan menarik pelan mendekati wajahnya,dan menghapus jarak wajah mereka, kai memejamkan matanya saat sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut ,sehun pun memenjamkan matanya menikmati manisnya bibir tebal kai.

~~~

Pagi pagi kai sudah bangun lebih dulu dari sehun ,saat ini dia sedang berada didapur memasak sarapan untuk nya bersama sehun.

kai menyiapkan makanan kesukaan sehun,yaSup kerang rumput laut,telur gulung,dan ikan,kai adalah tipikal yeoja yang pintar memasak tapi disisi itu dia memiliki keperibadian yang malas untuk merapikan atau membersihkan nya-_-

sehun sedang berdiri sambil bersender ditembok,memandang kai yang sedang menaruh makanan yg sudah selesai ke meja makan,kai menoleh ke arah sehun,dan tersenyum,sehun pun membalas senyum kai

"kemarilah chagi" ucap kai ,sehun pun berjalan menghampiri kai dan duduk didepan kai

"wahh apa kau yang memasak nya sayang?tanya sehun tidak percaya ,kai hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

"tentu saja!" protes kai, sehun pun menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya

"hm.. enak sekali"

"benarkah?" tanya kai senang,sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya

"coba ini sayang"sehun pun menyuapkan makanan ,tapi kepala kai mundur dan menggeleng "kenapa?"

"aku sedang diet chagi.. liat lah sekarang aku gemuk, aku tidak mau nanti aku terlihat jelek saat photoshoot" sehun terkekeh mendengarnya

"ayolah hanya sedikit" kai tetap menggeleng manyun,sehun pun bangun dari duduk nya dan langsung mendeket mencium kening kai dengan lembut

"ahh chagi~ahh kau selalu membuatku malu" pipi kai bersemu merah, sehun pun duduk lg dan menyeringai memandang kekasihnya yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya ... salah tingkah

"biarkan saja,kita kan sudah pacaran bahkan aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu jika kau mau" ucap sehun dengan seringainya

"yakk ! tidak ,aku tidak mau" protes kai

"ahh kau mau baiklah abis makan ini kita melakukan yang lebih dari itu"

"tidak !"

"IYA !"

"Tidak Oh sehun!"

"IYA KIM KAI !"

"aaww..!!" kai menginjak kaki sehun,sehun memekik kesakitan dan memegang kakinya, kai meninggalkan sehun dengan menyeringai puas.

"hahaha maafkan aku chagi"

"awas kau" ancam sehun sambil menatap kai sebal.

~~~

Kai terlihat sangat cantik memakai celana pendek dan baju longgar lengan panjang berwarna merah ,serta ditambah bibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah dan rambut pirang curly nya dibiarkan terurai,sehun sampai bengong melihatnya.. 'kai ku selalu cantik,sangat cantik' sehun tersenyum kearah kai yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang duduk disofa,si manis kai pun membalas senyum sehun dan kini duduk disamping nya ,kai merangkul pinggang sehun dengan mesra dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun.

"chagi~ahh ayo kita jalan jalan, sekarang kan libur" Ajak kai sambil memperat pelukannya pada sehun

"kemana?"

"belanja saja ,kau kan tidak punya apa apa dikulkas mu"

"baiklah ,ide yang bagus"kai pun langsung melepaskan pelukan nya,sehun menatap kai dingin.

"kenapa"

"kau melepaskan pelukan mu,padahal tadi tidak usah kujawab saja! biar kau lebih lama memeluk ku" ucap sehun dengan sebal dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah kai

kai langsung memeluk sehun lg ,sekarang lebih erat

"aishh namjachingu ku manjaa sekali"

kemudian sehun melepaskan pelukan kai dan memandang bola mata kai dalam,sehun menyeringai ke arah kai,lalu kai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sehun,sehun menghapus jarak diantara dia dan kai ,tak butuh waktu lama sehun dan kai terlibat sebuah ciuman panas,sehun sangat menikmati bibir lembut kai.

 **skip.**

sehun dan kai berangkat ke mall zeus,ke mall yang tempat nya adalah pemilik appa nya sendiri,atau yang biasa kai panggil adalah daddy.. milik daddy nya sendiri,sepanjang jalan kai berharap bisa bertemu daddy nya disana,setelah sampai dan masuk ke mall nya,banyak dari kalangan fans mereka yang memfoto dan kai menanggapi nya hanya tersenyum ramah begitupun dengan sehun, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka, oh sehun dan kai benar benar selalu dipuji oleh orang orang yang melihatnya.

kai mengambil keranjang belanjaan,dan berjalan beriringan bersama sehun,sehun mengambil daging ayam segar dan ikan saat sehun ingin menaruhnya dikeranjang kai menahan nya

"kenapa?"

"kau tidak boleh makin daging terus chagi...kau harus makan sayuran"

"Tidak mau makan sayuran!"

"aishh,harus! kembalikan daging nya"

"sekali saja chagi~ahh"

"tidak boleh !"

"boleh saja!" ucap sehun dengan seringainya. sehun pun menaruh daging ayam segar nya dan ikan, dikeranjang belanjaan yg dibawa kai. kemudian meninggalkan kai. sehun bukan lah namja yang penurut tapi ternyata dia malah mendapatkan yeoja yang pemaksa.

kai mengentakkan kaki nya sebal memandang punggung sehun yang berlalu pergi meningalkannya

plakkk "rasakan itu"ledek kai dengan senang sementara sehun meringis kesakitan ,kai melempar sehun dengan tomat kecil dan berhasil mengenai belakang kepala sehun walaupun kecil bagi sehun itu sangat lah sakit,sehun membalikan badan nya ,dan mendapatkan kai yang menyeringai dan meledeknya

"yakk ! hajima !" ucap sehun dengan sebal sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang sakit.. kai hanya menyeringai dan kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sehun

"chagi~ahh lihat itu"tunjuk kai pada sebuah coca cola besar ,tapi kai menunjuk ke arah tulisan diatas coca cola nya 'buy two get one free'

pandangan sehun mengikuti telunjuk kai

"kenapa?"

"aku mau coca cola besar itu chagi~ah" ucap kai sambil mengguncangkan bahu sehun "beli dua gratis satu enak sekali"

"ohh ayolah sayang jangan tergoda dengan yang gratisan"

"memangnya kenapa?" kai menatap ke wajah sehun dari samping

"aku tidak suka"

"tapi aku suka" kai mempout kan bibirnya lucu

sehun menyipitkan matanya memandang kai, kemudian sehun mendekatkan wajahnya

"jangan seperti itu sayang.. kau mau aku cium bibirmu disini" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk bibir kai,kai menggeleng tanda tidak mau.

"Omoo.. yakk kimtan !"Teriak seorang yeoja yang menepuk pundak teman nya yg bernama kimtan

"ada apa?"tanya kimtan dia pun mengikuti pandangan temannya

"Daebak..kai eonni and sehun oppa cocok sekali" kimtan membulatkan matanya dan histeris senang melihat kedua idola nya,kimtan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya.

sehun pun menjauh dari wajah kai dan memegang pergelangan tangan kai.

"ayo kita beli yang kita butuhkan saja"

"Kai eonni.."

kai langsung mencari sumber suara saat nama nya dipanggil,fans nya yang bernama kimtan itu yang memanggil namanya ,kai hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ramah.

Sehun pun akhirnya mengandeng kai sepanjang jalan. dan mereka berdua selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang melihatnya.

 **skip~**

Kai saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju studio photoshoot nya ,kai yang menyetir mobil sendiri ,sementara sehun juga sudah pergi kestudio wawancaranya.

benar benar pasangan yang sibuk. Kai turun dari mobilnya kemudian yeoni~Manager kai menghampiri kai dan mengambil barang bawaan di tangan kai.

"Sampai jam berapa aku photoshoot?" Tanya kai sambil terus berjalan dengan pandangan ke depan,yeoni mengikuti langkahnya

"tidak tau nyonya ,produser lee bilang bahwa nyonya akan ada photoshoot untuk 12 kali ganti pakaian ,sepatu dan lainnya"

"baiklah" ucap kai, kemudian yeoni membukakan pintu ruang studio photoshoot nya untuk kai ,setelah kai masuk yeoni pun mengikuti dibelakangnya. jung sandy make over busana kai ,dan make over wajah kai segera menghampiri kai dan membawa kai ke tempat ruang busana.

yeoni segera berlari menghampiri kai dan berbisik ditelinga kai.

kai membulat kan matanya kaget sekaligus bingung

"suruh dia menunggu,aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi" kemudian yeoni mengangguk dan meninggalkan kai

# **Ruang tamu digedung studio photoshoot**

Chanyeol langsung bangun dari duduknya saat melihat kai sudah datang berjalan menghampirinya,baru saja chanyeol hendak bersalaman dan ingin memeluk kai. tapi kai lebih dulu langsung duduk dengan wajah sangat dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum lirih.. 'kai benar benar berubah' ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang tidak terdengar oleh kai,chanyeol pun duduk

"ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya kai dengan cuek tanpa basa basi

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu,kau tau bukan kalo aku sangat sibuk?!"

"hm..ternyata kau banyak berubah kai" Gumam chanyeol

"ck jadi kau bertemu dengan ku hanya untuk itu?" ucap kai sambil menatap sinis wajah chanyeol

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas sikap ku" kai mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah chanyeol dia benar benar muak! "aku ingin berpamitan sebelum pergi,sekali lagi maafkan aku,ku harap kau tidak menaruh rasa benci terhadap ku didalam hatimu kai" chanyeol pun bangun dari duduknya,kemudian kai menatap chanyeol.

"kalo gitu aku pergi dulu,maaf juga karena telah menyita waktumu"

"..." kai hanya menatap chanyeol dengan bengong karena pikirannya

' _kau mau kemana yeol... Aishh!!_ ' kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ' _apa yang aku pikirkan sih ! biarkan saja dia mau pergi_ ' kai pun mengalihkan pandangan nya lg ,sementara chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan kai. kai menghela nafasnya kemudian dia berdiri dari duduk nya, kembali lagi untuk melalukan photoshoot dan melakukan nya hingga selesai.

 **Skip**

kai berdiri didepan salah satu toko . Kai sangat sebal harus menunggu seperti sekarang ini ,bola mata kai terus mencari keberadaan sehun yang belum datang juga ,sehun sedang pergi membeli es krim matcha kesukaan nya ,kai sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi sehun menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya

'kenapa sehun lama sekali' ucap kai sangat cemas sehun belum datang juga dan dia sangat khawatir dengan dirinya, dengan suasana malam yang begitu dingin dan sangat mencekam, keadaan sudah sepi,padahal baru jam 9 mungkin karena cuaca seoul yang dingin ini membuat seseorang malas untuk keluar rumah.

"kai eonni sedang apa dia disana?" tanya baekhyun yang mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti,kemudian berjalan menghampiri kai

"eonni" baekhyun menepuk pundak kanan kai, sontak kai agak kaget dan langsung menoleh kesebelahnya

"kau sedang menunggu seseorang eonni?" kai menyerngitkan alisnya 'ngapain baekhyun disini'

"iya aku sedang menunggu sehun" ucap kai sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan ,baekhyun menghela nafasnya,dan tersenyum.

baekhyun melihat sehun sudah datang dari arah sebelah kiri kai,dia melihat sehun membawa satu eskrim,baekhyun pun langsung menunjuk ke arah sehun

"itu namjachingu mu kai eonni" pandangan kai mengikuti telunjuk baekhyun

"aku pergi dulu kai eonni jaga dirimu baik baik ya"kai menoleh ke wajah baekhyun ,baekhyun tersenyum manis sedangkan kai hanya menangguk mengiyakan ,setelah itu baekhyun pergi

"dia siapa?"tanya sehun sambil menyodorkan eskrim didepan kai ,kai langsung menoleh ke arah sehun yang sebelum nya memandang kepergian baekhyun.

kai pun menerima eskrim dari sehun.

"dia adalah yeojachingu mantan ku" ucap kai dengan nafas berat,sehun mengelus lembut kepala kai.

"yasudah lupakan ,makan lah eskrim nya." kai mengangguk dan tersenyum

"kau hanya beli satu" tanya kai kemudian menoleh kesehun disebelahnya, tangan kiri kai merangkul lengan sehun sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang eskrim,sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa menolehkan pandangan nya.

kai menjilati eskrim dia sangat menikmati eskrim marcha kesukaan nya .kai menyodorkan es krim kebibir sehun... sehingga bibir sehun terdapat lelehan eskrim. kai menyeringai melihat sehun yang entah keberapa kali nya ia menatap sebal ke arah kai.. kai benar benar anak yang jahil.

"bersihkan!"

" tidak mau"ucap kai dengan seringainya ,dia senang sekali meledek sehun

"bersihkan.." ucap sehun , kai pun berdiri didepan sehun dan mendekat kan wajahnya ke sehun

Chup..kai pun membersihkan bibir sehun yang terdapat lelehan eskrim dengan bibirnya dan melumat bibir sehun, beberapa detik kemudian langsung dilepaskan

"hehe enak sekali"ucap kai sambil terkekeh

"yakk, kau pandai sekali menggodaku"

"tentu saja,mau lagi?"

"ciuman nya?"

"aniyo" ucap kai sambil menggeleng dan menyeringai "tapi eskrim nya"

"TIDAK MAU"jawab sehun cepat ,kai hanya tertawa ,kemudian dirangkul nya pinggang kai. dan pulang ke apartemen kai.

Chanbaek POV

Baekhyun dan chanyeol akan berangkat ke amerika serikat,dan akan tinggal disana,karena keputusan chanyeol harus meninggalkan kota seoul yang terlalu banyak kenangan bersama kai. dan chanyeol sudah siap membawa baekhyun ke amerika serikat dan menikahi baekhyun disana... dengan senang hati baekhyun menerima keinginan chanyeol. keluarga mereka berdua pun menyetujui, sehingga chanyeol dan baekhyun berserta keluarganya berangkat hari ini juga ke amerika serikat. karena akan menikahkan baekhyun dengan tuan muda tampan kaya raya Park chanyeol.

 _bersambung..._

 **.** _maaf gaje,imajinasi nya lagi ngawur buat ff jadi ceritanya ga jelas ya? maaf chingu:'v_ _makasih udah baca,saranghae..._


End file.
